


At The Karaoke

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Kinks, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen make up to Jared in the dark room of the karaoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a public!sex story.  
>  This fic is now beta'd, thanks a lot to my wonderful beta-reader **SamandDeanFangirl**!!

  
Author's notes: This story supposed to be submit on christmas or new year, but I was kinda bussy at the time, sorry, but enjoy it, people!  
(My first time published story, give it comment, please ^^).  


* * *

At the Karaoke

**At The Karaoke**

 

It was the last day of Supernatural shoot for the year and after that Jensen and Jared could have a break, Christmas and New Year holiday. And after wrap being announced, all crew were getting ready to go home, before suddenly, Kripke shout out loud, "Attention all, tonight we are gonna go to sing. How’s that sound, people?”

Everybody cheered at the invitation, meanwhile… 

Jensen and Jared were in the wardrobe trailer. They were exchanging their Dean and Sam clothes to their own clothes. They were alone there and they did a little favor to each other. They stripped each other’s clothes. Once they were down to nothing other than their boxers, their lips crushed and hands roamed everywhere. 

Jensen pulled Jared close to him until there was no space between their naked bodies. Jared placed his hand behind the older man head to deepen the kiss. Each moan and growl was out loud in each other's mouths. Actually they just wanted make out, but when their lips crushed and their bodies embraced like that, they were forgetting about any other thing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which made both of them slightly jump.

“Guys?”

Jensen looked a bit angry before answering to it.

“Yeah? Who’s there?”

“It’s Tim. Are you both finish exchanging? Kripke just invited us all to go to the karaoke." 

Jensen was about to reject that offer, before Jared spoke, “Okay, we’ll be there in five minutes, thanks Tim!”

“All right, I’ll say that to him."

After they both left alone again, Jensen frowned at Jared. 

“What are you saying, Jay? Thought we’re gonna spend the rest of the night together in my place?”

Jared smirked. “It’s rude, ya know, to reject an offer like that, especially from Kripke."

“So? Are you saying that you canceled our plans?”

The younger man stepped into Jensen’s space and pushed him to the sofa before sitting on his lap. 

“Jay?”

“Of course not, Jen. We are so gonna fuck tonight.”

Jared ground his ass into Jensen’s hardened cock, making his co-star moan. He landed his lips to Jensen’s ear shell and licked his lobe. Jensen’s hand gripped Jared’s waist as he started to squirm and buck his hips. 

“Nngghhh, Jay…”

“You like that don’t you, hon?”

“Fuck, yeah! But…”

Jared stopped his actions at that one word and frowned to the older man. 

“But?”

Jensen’s face was flushing and his lips were still swollen from their earlier kisses. 

“You said five minutes, remember? There’s no way we’re gonna make it in five minutes.”

Jared rolled his eyes. 

“Right, I forget about that.”

“So, what are you waiting for? Get off of me. Your ass is heavy man!”

Jared grumbled as he got off of Jensen. “Oh, shut up! Keep talkin’ like that and my sexy ass is no longer yours.”

Jensen caught Jared’s arm and pulled him close. 

“Aww, am I hurting your feelings Jay? I’m so sorry then, but really that ass of yours is damn heavy.”

Jared’s lips were now in a pout, as he took his hand back, slightly hitting Jensen’s chest. 

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!” Jensen automatically answered with smile.

When Jared bent over to pick up his clothes, Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass and squeezed it, making Jared yelp. 

“No way, Jay, ya know the rule, whatever happens this sexy ass is mine!”

Jared straightened his body before Jensen pulled him close once more. 

“Jen, five minutes, remember?”

“Yeah, of course, I just wanna make it up to you, baby.”

“No. You didn’t really think that I was angry, did you?”

With one fast move, his lips were once more being claimed by Jensen’s. 

“Mmmpphh… Jen... stoff hhit... weff... honly... havef... twof... moreff... minutesff…”

Jensen smirked and ended the kiss. 

“Does that mean that you forgive me?”

“Umm, let’s see about that tonight if…" Jared leans in and whisper to Jensen’s ear, low and husky, “You can make me.”

Jensen tried so hard not to listen to his other brain down in his boxers telling him to pin Jared down, forget about anything else and fuck the younger man hard, here and now, because, God, he loves it when Jared talks with invitation like that. 

“Hey, earth to Jensen. Come on, Jensen.”

Jared snaps his fingers in front of Jensen, causing the older man to duck his head.

“Huh, what?”

“Come on, Jen, get dressed, we're gonna be late if you just stand there and do nothing.”

  


(1 hour later…) 

All of them arrived at the karaoke - Kripke already reserved a day before for this gathering. They chatted and joked about what song they were going to sing while the room was prepared. Jared’s eyes were always glued to Jensen’s lips. Those sinful lips that have so many uses. When the equipments was ready, Kripke asked, “Alright, who’s gonna take the first round?”

All of the crew, including Jared, in unison shouted, “Jensen!”

The look on Jensen’s face was priceless when he heard his name being shouted. Who doesn’t know that Jensen Ackles has a beautiful voice? He likes to sing anytime he has time. At the studio when they’re filming, at the makeup or wardrobe trailer, and at lunch time. Jared always invokes him to be a singer if someday he tired of being an actor. 

Jensen exhales hard. “Alright, alright, y’all got me.”

Kripke chose a Metallica song for him. 

“Well Jensen, show us Dean!”

And he did. Jensen sang it very well and he got 98 for score and very loud claps and shouts and even a few whistles. Jensen smiled shyly and bowed. 

“Thank you, thank you, everyone."  


Jared sat next to him, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s face, especially those plush lips of his boyfriend's. Suddenly, he got hard. The room was quite dark and crowded. After Jensen sang, everybody was busy taking their turn, so when nobody paid them any attention, Jared licked Jensen’s ear shell and whispered in a husky tone, “God, Jen, can’t help it, your voice is damn sexy. You made me hard.”

Jensen’s body squirmed a little and he smirked, “Oh, really?” 

The older man placed his palm on Jared’s crotch and gave it a squeeze, making Jared moan in pleasure. He kissed Jensen’s neck lightly then sucked it gently. This time the moan came from Jensen’s mouth. Jensen didn't know how long he could control this. This, what happened between him and Jared, foremost with Jared’s hand rubbing his abs, Jared’s lips on his neck, Jared’s moan in his ear and his hand on Jared’s crotch. 

“Jennn… ngghh... aahhh…”

Jensen sighed desperately, grabbing Jared’s collar and crushing their lips together. 

“Want you so bad, Jay...”

Jared’s eyes wandered around, and still nobody looking at them. Luckily they chose to sit in the corner. The room was very dark now, the only light coming from the karaoke screen and the disco ball. The singing voice and the music were so loud. Jared carefully crawled into Jensen’s lap. His back pressed hard to Jensen’s chest. Their lips still entwined. Jensen’s hand slipped into Jared’s shirt, playing with the sensitive nubs and the other was palming Jared’s cock through his jeans. 

Jared bucked his hips backward, kneading Jensen’s already hard cock with his ass. They were crazy with lust and desire for each other. Since the very first time they got to know each other, they felt this irresistible sensation. Fuck, they were straight, but still the needy feeling every time they were close. From brotherly hug to hang out after a tired day of filming until finally move in together. Neither of the remember who had made the first move declaring his feeling toward the other. 

  
Jensen was sucking Jared’s neck now and the younger man threw his head aside, resting on Jensen’s shoulder to give his lover better access. God, he loves Jared’s musk. They both thought that they may be insane doing what they’re doing in a public place like that, with the whole film crew right before them. 

“God... Ahhhh… Jennnn… fuckmenow…”

"Ssshhh, lower your voice, Jay. You don’t want somebody to catch us like this, do you?”

“Don’t fucking care. Need your cock inside my ass right the hell now!”

Shit! Jensen knew that Jared was gonna be his death someday, but he never thought that he'd (probably) die in a place and situation like this, like now. 

“Jennnn…”

God have mercy. He won’t deny that he feels the same with his lover. His cock was so hard and ached for release. But he didn't want to do that in this place. Jensen shoved Jared from his lap and earned a frowned. Jensen smiled from ear to ear. 

“Let’s go, Jay.”

“No!” Jared answered, short and sharp, hands folded to his chest. 

“Thought ya would wanna continue what we’re doin’.”

“Thought ya wanna make up to me, baby.”

Yeah, Jensen remembered their earlier conversation in the wardrobe trailer. 

“But, Jay, there so many people in here, hell, probably all of the crew are here! Ya really wanna keep doin’ this?”

“Now or never again, Ackles!”

They kept arguing with a very low and quiet voice. And the winner is the younger man with pouty lips and angry puppy eyes. 

 

“All right Jay, you win. But there’s no way we can get naked here!”

Jared’s face turned from upset little puppy into the happy one. He got back to Jensen’s lap and whispered, “I know, that’s why I prepared something for you.”

Jared guided Jensen’s hand to his butt. The older man’s eyes widened. 

“Jay... Are you...?”

Jared smirked, “Yeah, I’m glad you didn’t notice it.”

Jared was wearing the butt-torn jeans that he accidentally ripped when they were filming. When he had changed in the wardrobe trailer, he found these pants and the naughty idea flowed through his mind. 

Jensen shook his head. How come he didn’t notice? Then he remembered that Jared had tied his jacket on his waist on the way to the karaoke. 

“How’s that for the beginning?” Jared grinned.

Jensen squeezed his boyfriend’s ass, “Brilliant! Brought some lube?”

“Fuck yeah. In my pocket.”

Jensen slipped his palm into Jared's pocket and grabbed the lube. He opened it with his teeth and slicked his finger. 

“Last chance Jay, are you sure you wanna keep this goin’?”

Jared twisted his head and caught Jensen’s plump lips, licked its seam, “Yeah, sure.”

And with that, Jensen pulled down Jared’s boxers and started to rub his puckered hole. The younger man shuddered at the touched. Jensen licked Jared’s neck and then sucked it, marking him. He slowly pushed his finger into Jared’s tight entrance. Jared’s body gave a delicious shiver and a small moan escaped him. 

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yessss… More…”

Once Jensen had two fingers inside his lover's body, opening him up, Jared fucked himself to Jensen’s fingers. He slipped his hand to Jensen’s lap and started to work with Jensen’s zipper. And when it finally opened, Jared grabbed Jensen’s hard shaft out. He could hear his boyfriend sudden sucked breath. Jared stroked Jensen’s member and twisted it a little, the way his boyfriend liked it. Their bodies started to sweat, their breaths started panting and they couldn't wait any longer, especially Jared, because it had been almost a month since they had done this due to very tight schedule of filming. They worked early in the morning and finished almost midnight. They were totally exhausted. And every wrapped announced they just went to one of their trailers and passed out.   


“Jen, now, please… I’m ready...” Jared pleaded.

Jensen nodded and took his cock from Jared’s paw, coated it with a great amount of lube and then positioned it to his lover's entrance. He whispered to him in a lusty tone, “I love you, Jay." 

With a quick movement, Jensen pushed inside, welcomed by such a tight heat while Jared bites his own fist to prevent himself from screaming his pleasure. Jensen stayed still for awhile, giving Jared moment to adjust himself. Then Jared started to fuck himself on Jensen’s cock. He moved his hips up and down, front and back. 

“Oh God...”

Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hip to balance him, his mouth never leaving Jared’s neck and shoulder. The adrenaline rushed like crazy inside their blood, afraid that somebody may catch them like that. Jensen knew he was not gonna last, reaching for Jared’s face to turn him and attack his lips then his other hand slipped into the younger man’s jeans and started to stroke his hardened length. The look on Jared’s face was pure ecstasy and his movements getting more and more erotic. Each time Jensen pushed inside, his cock-head dragged along Jared’s sweet spot. He cursed into Jensen’s mouth. And sometimes they bit each other mouths to lower their moans. 

“Oh fuck! I’m not gonna last, Jen. So hot!”

Jensen smirked, “Me too, Jay. Me too...” 

He could feel the heat starting to rise under his belly and his climax coming soon. His hand moved faster on Jared’s cock while he bucked his hips mercilessly. His mouth ate Jared’s growls of pleasure and with six sharp bucks, Jared came apart on his boxers and Jensen’s hand. Jensen’s orgasm followed soon after. He bit Jared’s shoulder when he shot his jizz inside his lover's body. 

They exchanged kisses until their breaths returned to normal. Jensen pulled his hand out of Jared’s boxers and licked Jared’s cum off his fingers with such a tease face while Jared looked at him with a glint in his eyes. After Jensen finished doing that, Jared attacked his lips once more and sucked on his tongue. 

“I love you, Jensen.”

“I love you too, Jared.” 

Jared raised his hips and let Jensen’s softened cock slip out from his ass. There was a delicious pop sound when Jensen’s cock was released from Jared’s hole and Jensen’s cum dripped from his entrance. Jared gathered the white sticky liquid with his finger and tasted it before he pulled his boxers on. It tasted sweet, bitter, salty and felt like Jensen. 

They kissed once again before fixing their appearance. They both feel sated and relieved because still there’s no one paying any attention to them. They’re hand in hand, looking at each other with so much love radiating from their eyes. 

 

About an hour later all of them left the karaoke. Before they go home, all of them shake each other’s hands and greeted Merry Christmas and happy New Year. They all feel tired but happy. Then Jensen and Jared walked to Jensen’s car. Jensen threw his hand to Jared’s shoulder and whispered, “Never knew that you have public kink, Jay.”

Jared smirked, “What? You didn’t like it?” 

“Nah, just surprised me a little.”

“So that means you liked it?”

“Sort of. It was fun actually.”

“Well, I think it’s sexy and challenging.. You know, the adrenaline rushes inside your blood and doubles your pleasure, while you’re hoping no one catches us like that. I can guarantee that you enjoy it too, don’t you Jenny boy?”  


Once again Jensen felt his blood rush south, straight to his cock and he slightly whimpered. But their chat was cut out when suddenly Jeff called them. Jeffrey Dean Morgan a.k.a John Winchester, their dad. 

“Boys?”

“Yeah, dad?" Jensen jokes.

“One piece of advice for you both, sons.”

Jensen and Jared stared at each other, confused.

“Yes?” Jared answers him, curious in his tone. 

“Next time... get a room!” 

 

Jensen blushed redder than a tomato while Jared laughed so hard. Jeff laughed too while he walked and left them. 

“JARED, when we got home, you’re so gonna pay for this!”

“Oh, bring it ON, baby.”

  
  


~The End~

 


End file.
